The manufacture of optoelectronic modules, such as optoelectronic receivers and optoelectronic transmitters, requires that an optical fiber be properly aligned and fixed in an optical subassembly. In an optical receiver, a fiber is aligned with an optical detector, usually a PIN photodiode. In an optical transmitter, an optical fiber is aligned with a light-emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode. A goal of optical alignment is to maximize the amount of light coupling between the optical detector, LED, or laser diode and the optical fiber. The alignment of the fiber member with the LED, laser diode, or optical detector is a critical step in the manufacture of an optoelectronic subassembly.
In the past, the step of aligning an optical fiber had to be done actively. Typically, the process involves fixing the position of either the optical detector, LED, or laser diode or the optical fiber, and positioning the freely moving fiber or optical detector, LED, or laser diode while simultaneously measuring the amount of light coupled between the two so that a maximum amount of light is passed. Once the optimum position is found, the position of the optical fiber or optical detector, LED, or laser diode is fixed. While this process generally works well, it is both labor-intensive and costly.
Optical subassemblies are often used in harsh environments where they are subjected to wide variations in temperature, pressure, and g-forces. To withstand such environments, such subassemblies are often mounted in hermetically sealed packages. Each package is adapted to mate with a connector that contains an optical fiber. Typically, the connectors made by each manufacturer require a different type of latching mechanism to be mounted to the package. In addition to the problem of aligning the optical fiber with the optical detector, LED, or laser diode, it has also been difficult to produce a subassembly package that can be easily adapted to mate with a variety of optical connectors made by different manufacturers.
Given the shortcoming in the prior art, there is a need for a method of producing optical subassemblies in a cost-effective manner that does not require active alignment of an optical fiber with an optical detector, LED, or laser diode. In addition, there is a need for a subassembly package that is easily adapted to mate with a variety of connector types.